Assassin
by BlueStar19
Summary: Megatron wants revenge on the Autobots and sends out a very deadly assassin to destroy his most hated enemy's life. Optimus tries his best to protect his men from death. The assassin lands on Earth and encounters Optimus Prime's mate; Elita-One. He captures her to get to Prime. Will Prime be able to save her in time? Warning: Character death. Please read. G1/Prime.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's another story from me. Just thought of it when I had a dream. G1/Prime mainly Prime-verse

Warnings: Characters death, violence.

* * *

"You needed me my master?" asked a black mech with deep red optics.

"Yes, I need you to do a job for me," said his master, Megatron. "I need you to get someone for me."

"Who is it?" asked the mech.

"The one that took my brothers away from me," Megatron answered.

"Will do my Lord," the mech said and left.

"I am so sorry Orion and Ultra Magnus," Megatron whispered. "Please forgive me for not protecting you in time."

* * *

"Optimus Prime sir, Megatron wishes to speak to you again," Jazz reported.

"Put him through," Optimus sighed.

"Prime, I will give you one last chance. Tell me where my brothers are," Megatron said when he got through.

"I told you, I don't know where you brothers are," said Optimus.

"You lie! I know that the Autobots have them!" Megatron shouted. "All I wish is that my brothers are returned to me."

"If we had them, we would give them to you," said Optimus. "I'm sorry that you have lost your brothers."

"I'll come to your base and look at all of your men, including the dead," said Megatron. "We will be on a truce for now."

later

"Sir, Megatron is here," said Prowl.

"Have everyone stand in a line after reporting to the main room," Optimus instructed.

Megatron watched as the Autobots lined up and looked at each of them for a special mark. None of them had it. Optimus showed up and led Megatron to the place where their dead was kept. Megatron examined each body. It wasn't until the last two bodies that he froze.

"Where did you find these two?" Megatron questioned.

"We found them severely injured in Iacon. Ratchet tried his best to save them. The last that the two said was that we were to find their brother, and give them an item from each one," Optimus explained. "We mourned for them dearly after they had been lost. I have had my men look for the brother."

Megatron stared at the marks on their helms. He knew that these were his brothers' bodies from the marks. Megatron went to his hands and knees. He let a few tears go. The crystal blue tears splashed onto the floor. Optimus just stared at his nemesis and felt pity for him.

"Where is the items?" Megatron said faintly.

"Right here," said Optimus.

The Autobot leader pulled out two small crystal animals. Megatron got up and reached out with shaky servos. He held them close to him.

"I'm so sorry brothers. I have failed you. I tried so hard to raise and protect you both," Megatron muttered to himself. "I must go. The councilor is going to die for this."

"Megatron, please don't. Killing him won't adveng-" Optimus started.

"It's the only way for him to pay for his crimes. He killed two younglings; my brothers! Don't you understand that I can never see them again. They're dead now," Megatron countered. "Bring the bodies to Kaon in a few cycles. I want to properly bury them."

"Very well," Optimus agreed.

Megatron nodded and left with the last things from his brothers. Alpha Trion was going to die for lying to him. Megatron's optics grew a darker red and he went back to Kaon to mourn and kill the oldbot that was his brothers' mentor. No one lied to Megatron and gets away with it. No one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry that that chapter was really short. This one will be longer. I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

* * *

"You lied to me!" Megatron shouted as he backhanded Alpha Trion hard. "My brothers are dead!"

"I can assure you that they are not-" Alpha began.

"Silence!" Megatron roared and kicked Alpha Trion's head hard.

Alpha Trion just grunted in pain. Megatron kept beating him until he practically begged for it to stop. Energon covered Alpha's body and the floor. Megatron just glared down at him and left the cell.

"Starscream, prepare the prisoner for execution," Megatron ordered when he saw the seeker just outside the door.

"Yes my Lord," Starscream bowed.

"The Autobots will pay dearly for what they did," Megatron snarled, words dripping with hatred.

Optimus went to Kaon with the two bodies. Megatron picked them up carefully and put them in the caskets where they would be resting. A few tears ran down his face. They looked so peaceful laying there. It was as if war has never touched them. Optimus watched and then left. He couldn't bear to see anyone like this. It was too much. No one should lose their family like this.

Optimus transformed and headed back to Iacon. Or so the Decepticons thought. Optimus snuck into their base and looked around for his mentor. He couldn't find him. Just as he was about to leave, he saw Starscream dragging someone with a cloak on. A noose-like object was wrapped around the cloaked figure's throat as he was dragged. As the cloaked figure tripped and stumbled to the ground, the rope around his throat tightened.

"Get up you miserable piece of scrap," Starscream commanded and yanked on the rope.

The figure stood up and started to walk again. Optimus hid and followed closely. Starscream stood in front of Megatron and bowed.

"I have brought you the prisoner my Lord, as requested," Starscream said tautly.

"Excellent. Tear that cloak off of him. It is bothering me. I want to be able to see his face as I kill him," Megatron said with glee.

Starscream bowed his head slightly and went to the prisoner. He reached forward and ripped the cloak off of him. Optimus gasped when he saw Alpha Trion. His beaten form looked like he was experimented on. Optimus looked away. He couldn't witness his Sire's death.

Megatron attracted his sword and walked up to the prisoner. Starscream held Alpha's head back to reveal his neck cables. Megatron put the edge of his sword to the exposed neck cables and moved it across swiftly. Energon gushed out as rapid speeds. Optimus shouted out in pain as he rushed forward to catch his Sire before he fell. Optimus cradled his Sire's beaten form and rocked slightly, holding him closely.

"Sire please, you can survive this. Just hang in there," Optimus pleaded.

"O...ptim...us," Alpha gasped.

"I'm here Sire," Optimus cried.

"Go-o m...y son," Alpha begged and went limp.

"Sire? Sire!" Optimus wailed into the empty air.

"Get them both out of here," Megatron commanded.

Optimus grabbed the cloak and covered the body. Starscream lead the Autobot leader out of the base. Optimus loaded up the body and left back to Iacon. Ironhide was waiting outside for his leader to return. Optimus unhooked himself and transformed. He went to his knees and just cried. Ironhide knelt by him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Prime?" Ironhide asked.

"My Sire is dead. Megatron killed him," Optimus cried into the night.

"What?! But Alpha Trion was a great bot," Ironhide said.

Optimus got up and opened up his trailer. Ironhide brought out the body and brought it inside. Ratchet rushed out to Optimus to check him out. He gasped when he saw Alpha Trion's husk when the cloak fell off. Optimus picked it up and held it closely.

The next day, the burial ceremony was set. Alpha Trion was given a proper one. Optimus stayed silent for days on end. He locked himself in his quarters and never came out. Ratchet knocked on the door.

"Optimus, open the door," Ratchet commanded.

No answer. Optimus has always answered when someone knocked, no matter what has happened. Ratchet overrode the door and walked in. It was dark and silent. Too silent for comfort. Ratchet walked further until he saw Optimus laying on the floor in a pool of Energon.

"Optimus!" Ratchet cried out.

"R-r-r-ra...tch...et," Optimus gasped as he looked up with extremely dim optics.

The leader's mouth was slightly agape as he breathed. His optics flickered and went out. Ratchet rushed over and scanned him. Optimus was slipping away fast. A figure watched from the shadows. His red optics stared down at the two figures on the ground. Ratchet heard the figure and looked around. He spotted his red optics and stood up.

"What did you do to him?" Ratchet hissed.

"Nothing much. I'm just grateful that he was already weak," the figure said.

Ratchet charged at him at great speed. The figure dodged and stabbed Ratchet in the back as he passed by him. Ratchet yelled in pain and went to the ground. Sirens could be heard outside. The stranger left the building by jumping out the window. Prowl and Jazz burst through the door and into the room. Ratchet watched them before darkness took over.

"Prowler, we need to get these two to the medical bay fast before we lose them," Jazz said.

"I agree," said Prowl.

Just as they arrived at the medibay, medics took them. Both Optimus and Ratchet were hooked up to machines. Ironhide rushed in and a nurse lead him to Optimus. Wires and machines were hooked up to him. A tube was down his throat and an air mask connected to the tube. Optimus' spark monitor gave an eerie sound with each slow beep.

"Oh Prime, what has happened to you?" asked Ironhide as one long beep echoed around the room.

Nurses and doctors ran in and scattered to get their leader back. Ironhide stood in utter shock. He just stared at his leader.

A/N: That's as much as I can get. Parents rush me a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's some more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Ironhide waited outside of the room for an response to how Optimus' condition was. First Aid and brought him out of the room to let them work. Ironhide bounced his knee slightly while waiting. First Aid walked out of the room and stood in front of the worried bot. Ironhide looked up and stood to his feet.

"Aid, is he..." Ironhide trialed off.

"He'll be fine. Just let him rest," said First Aid. "You can go see him know."

Ironhide walked into the room. More machines were near his friend. Ironhide left and went to Ratchet's room. The medic was too hooked up to many machines. He sigh and sat next to his friend. Ratchet woke up later and looked toward Ironhide. The bot was recharging in the chair. His hand gripped the medic's. Ironhide woke up shortly to see Ratchet awake. He scooted the chair up closer.

"How ya feelin' Ratch?" asked Ironhide.

"Like the Pit," said Ratchet. "Is Optimus alright?"

"He's restin' right now. The medics saved him when he flat-lined a little bit ago," said Ironhide.

Ratchet coughed and breathed heavily afterward. Ironhide rubbed his shoulder in comfort. Ratchet smiled weakly and looked at Ironhide.

"'Hide, will you bond with me?" asked Ratchet.

"Are you sure Ratch? I mean your still injured and Prime is still in trouble," said Ironhide.

"I meant after I'm out of here," said Ratchet. "Please 'Hide. I want to bond with you."

"Ok Ratch, we'll bond once your out of here," said Ironhide.

"Thank you," said Ratchet and fell into recharge.

"Lord Megatron, Optimus is now in the hospital," reported the assassin.

"Excellent job my assassin," Megatron praised.

"And same with the medic," said the assassin. "I'm not sure if they will survive. If they do, then I will make sure to kill them and any who gets in my way."

"Make sure that you do," said Megatron.

A/N: There will be more. I was being rushed to do things.


End file.
